This invention relates to a hopper used to collect, store, and dispense objects, such as coins, and more particularly, to a device for determining a level of objects in the hopper.
Hoppers are used to collect, store, and distribute or dispense objects from the hopper. It is important to be able to determine a level, such as a low level, of objects in the hopper. For example, the hopper may be initially filled with objects for temporary storage therein and once objects are ejected or dispensed it may be necessary to know when the hopper is approaching an empty condition to be able to refill the hopper. Associated with a hopper is a dispensing or delivery mechanism that may be actuated by a motor. Movement of the delivery mechanism moves the objects within the hopper to direct the objects toward an ejection slot or door to eject one of the objects. One method for determining a level of objects within a hopper is to simply count the objects as the objects are ejected. However, with this method too many parameters would have to be known. In particular, factors such as the total maximum number of objects that can be held in the hopper and the initial number of objects in the hopper would always have to be known for such a system to function properly. Further, due to the random nature in which objects are positioned within a hopper, the initial number of objects may not always be the same. Another method that may be employed is to weigh the objects in the hopper. However, adding a weighing device or mechanism to a hopper may not be suitable or desirable. A further method may entail using a photo detector device that becomes unblocked when the number of objects is below a certain predetermined level. However, this method may not be accurate due to the random configuration of objects lying in the hopper. Additionally, an object may stick to the side of the hopper blocking the detector that would falsely indicate that the hopper is still full.
Accordingly, it is desirable and advantageous to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which is accurate and independent upon any initial conditions. The present invention is designed to track trends in sensor measurements dependent upon objects within the hopper in order to accurately predict a low level condition of objects in the hopper. In particular, the present invention accomplishes level detection by employing a sensor pair that provides signals to a control device for the control device to determine the level of objects within the hopper. The present invention also accomplishes level detection by employing a sensor which detects a successful ejection of an object from a hopper and based upon this is able to determine the level of objects within the hopper.
In one form of the present invention, a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper comprises a hopper for storing and dispensing objects, a pair of sensors positioned within the hopper for sensing one or more of the objects within the hopper, and a processor connected to the pair of sensors for receiving signals indicative of the pair of sensors sensing one or more of the objects, the processor for determining the level of objects within the hopper based upon tracking a trend in the signals.
In another form of the present invention, a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper comprises a hopper for storing and dispensing objects, a delivery mechanism for dispensing an object from the hopper, a sensor for detecting when an object has been dispensed from the hopper by the delivery mechanism; an a processor connected to the delivery mechanism and the sensor for determining a number of deliveries per delivery attempted by the delivery mechanism.
In yet another form of the present invention, a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper comprises a hopper for storing and dispensing objects, a delivery mechanism for dispensing an object from the hopper, the delivery mechanism having a motor, and a processor connected to the motor for sensing current drawn by the motor as the delivery mechanism dispenses an object from the hopper.
In still another form of the present invention, a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper comprises a hopper for storing and dispensing objects, a pair of sensors positioned within the hopper for sensing one or more of the objects within the hopper, a delivery mechanism for dispensing an object from the hopper, the delivery mechanism having a motor, a sensor for detecting when an object has been dispensed from the hopper by the delivery mechanism, and a processor connected to the pair of sensors for receiving signals indicative of the pair of sensors sensing one or more of the objects, the processor for determining the level of objects within the hopper based upon tracking a trend in the signals, the processor further connected to the delivery mechanism and the sensor for determining a number of deliveries per delivery attempted by the delivery mechanism, and the processor connected to the motor for sensing current drawn by the motor as the delivery mechanism dispenses an object from the hopper.
Accordingly, it will be recognized that an object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly reliable results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which can determine when the hopper is approaching an empty condition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which is designed to track trends in sensor measurements dependent upon objects within the hopper in order to accurately predict a low level condition of objects in the hopper.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which employs a sensor pair that provides signals to a control device for the control device to determine the level of objects within the hopper.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which tracks trends in current draw of a motor in order to predict the occurrence of a low level condition of objects in the hopper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which accurately predicts the occurrence of a low level condition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which tracks the number of delivered objects versus the number of delivery attempts in order to predict the occurrence of a low level condition in the hopper.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a device for determining a level of objects in a hopper which employs one or more methods in order to yield a more accurate prediction of the occurrence of a low level of objects in a hopper.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: